Luz en la Tormenta
by LeylaFenixx
Summary: Después de enterarse de que será padre Remus siente como cada una de sus fantasías se reduce a cenizas. Se verá obligado a cumplir con una misión, pero lo más díficil no será eso, si no encontrar su fuente de Luz en la Tormenta. /One-shot


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertencen a J.K.

**Luz en la Tormenta**

El mundo parecía estar derrumbándose a sus pies. Tiró la puerta con fuerza al entrar y se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano.

_'Accio Whisky de Fuego'_ —dijo con excesiva rabia. Se sirvió un vaso y se lo bebió de un sorbo. Así un segundo y un tercero, hasta que sintió que aunque inundara su cuerpo de whisky, el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no desaparecería. Estampó la botella contra una pared, se hizo añicos justo como lo había hecho su corazón cuando hace unas horas se había enterado de que sería padre. Sentía como cada una de sus fantasías se había deshecho en diminutos pedazos que nunca más podría reconstruir, las astillas se encajaban en sus pulmones evitando que pudiera respirar con regularidad. A lo lejos podía escuchar el sonido del metro subterráneo al pasar justo al lado de su casa. En instantes vio todo desmoronarse a su alrededor, las pocas esperanzas que tenía de una vida junto a Dora, todo… sólo en cuatro palabras.

_"Vas a ser padre"_ —las palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza sin cesar. Estrechó el vaso en su mano, con tanta fuerza que éste se rompió dejando su mano cubierta de sangre, pero eso tampoco dolió. Todo el dolor se limitaba a su pecho, lo sentía desgarrado, desangrándose a instantes. Se levantó con ímpetu y caminó hacia el pequeñísimo baño, derribando a su paso todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino. Se colocó bruscamente una venda alrededor de la mano y luego se movió frente al lavamanos.

Enjuagó su rostro con abundante agua y levantó la vista, sólo para encontrar su reflejo en el roto cristal. Se encontró con un él que hacia muchos meses que no veía, exactamente desde que estaba con Tonks _"su Tonks"._ Mientras estuvo con ella parecía que se hubiera quitado muchos años de encima, la sonrisa se había vuelto a asomar a sus labios después de años de mero sufrimiento. Y ahora… ahora había vuelto a ser el de antes, porque ya no la podía tener a ella con él. Bueno, quizá sí la podría tener, pero ahora era diferente: ahora ella estaba embarazada, estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Ella iba a tener un hijo y por su culpa ese niño sería como él, nacería siendo un monstruo. Y aún si no era así, si el niño no resultara un monstruo, él se avergonzaría de tener un padre como él.

Ella era hermosa, inocente, simplemente perfecta. Tenía un futuro por delante, un futuro que él había truncado en el minuto que se cruzó en su vida. Él no la merecía y, sí, tal vez estaba siendo egoísta o un cobarde como lo había llamado hace a penas unos minutos Harry. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? _'Podrías quedarte y luchar por tu familia'_ —le dijo una voz en su subconsciente. Y tenía razón, podría luchar por ella, sobreponerse a sus miedos y estar ahí para protegerla, porque el sabía que lo ese momento.

Sabía que en ese instante y aunque era bien entrada en la noche, ella estaría despierta, en el butacón rosado que está al lado de su cama. Probablemente estaría abrazando sus piernas y mordiéndose el labio inferior, en ese gesto suyo que tanto le gustaba ver en ella. Él debería estar ahí a su lado, abrazándola y protegiéndola de todo mal, pero era débil y cobarde y la simple idea de que por su culpa un ser inocente nacería siendo un monstruo le aterraba. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, deslizándose por la fría pared del baño. La misma pared que sentía tan cálida cuando hacía el amor a Dora entre esas cuatro paredes. Desvió su mirada hacia el techo y nuevamente el recuerdo de ella anegó su mente. Hacía a penas un mes, cuando Tonks se había venido a vivir con él, habían pintado el techo de rosa chicle, como el cabello de ella cuando estaban juntos. Tenían planeado hacer muchos más arreglos, pero el horror de la guerra se los había impedido. Esa guerra de terror que le había arrebatado ya a sus mejores amigos. Primero fue James, después fue Sirius y hace a penas unos meses a Dumbledore. No soportaría perderla ella también… sacudió ese pensamiento de su mente moviendo la cabeza con vehemencia, de un lado a otro. Hundió la cara en sus manos y lloró amargamente. Nunca supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí.

El sonido de fuego ardiendo lo hizo regresar a la realidad. Dos gruesas lágrimas aún surcaban su rostro, pero sus ojos ya estaban secos. No se sentía con fuerzas para llorar, no se sentía con fuerzas para nada. Frente a sus ojos flotaba un papel que ardía en llamas. Él no se alarmó. Extendió su mano y el pequeño sobre cayó encima de ésta, dejando de arder. Abrió el sobre con extrema lentitud. Las manos le temblaban. Extrajo del sobre una pequeña nota escrita con una caligrafía alargada y fina y leyó:

_**Ratcliffe High Way, East End **__**#13, **_

_**Cuarto de Baño.**_

_Querido Lupin:_

_Sabemos que puede no ser el mejor momento para interrumpirte, pero nos han informado que grupos de diversas criaturas mágicas, dementores, gigantes, y hombres-lobo, se han revelado contra el ministerio. Debes encargarte de los licántropos. Tenemos entendido que se hallan en un bosque al norte de Maine. Kingsley y un grupo de aurores se encontrarán contigo lo antes posible. __Lo siento mucho. Mucha Suerte._

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

Estrujó la carta en sus manos y se resintió de las heridas que tenía en ellas. Se puso de pie. Las piernas le pesaban y no respondían a las órdenes de su cerebro. Al menos ahora tendría algo con lo que distraerse, algo de acción, de peligro, algo verdaderamente real. Caminó con dificultad hacia la sala, dio un último vistazo alrededor de la casa, encontrándose con una foto, una foto donde él se veía feliz y radiante, como ya no lo era. A su lado estaba Nymphadora, tan hermosa como siempre. En esa ocasión llevaba el cabello rosa pero más largo, estaba suelto con una pequeña hebilla como único adorno. Llevaba un vestido color crema hasta la rodilla. En su mano relucía un sencillo pero hermoso anillo. Acababan de casarse. Ella le tomaba la cara y lo besaba repetidamente. La vio ahí: tan joven, tan serena, tan bella, tan suya, y supo que no podría vivir sin ella durante mucho tiempo más, pero ahora no era tiempo para pensar en eso. Dio una última mirada a la foto y se desapareció del salón, para aparecerse en un lugar absolutamente oscuro. Una persona normal no hubiera podido ver más que un profundo color negro que cegaba sus ojos, pero él, haciendo uso de una de las pocas ventajas de ser licántropo, agudizó su vista y pudo ver que se encontraba en un bosque de árboles cuyas copas a penas eran visibles en la altura. Era luna nueva.

Miró a su alrededor un par de veces para cerciorarse de que estaba solo. Se agachó sobre la tierra y la olfateó. Estaba seca, nadie había pasado por ahí, aún. Acercó su oído al suelo. Se escuchaba un trote proveniente del Este. El ruido de las pisadas comenzó a hacerse más fuerte conforme pasaban los segundos. Se puso de pie, era cuestión de minutos que llegaran. Al cabo de un momento, vio aparecer entre las sombras de los árboles, las siluetas de unos doce hombres. Eran altos, fornidos, de hombros y espaldas anchas, llevaban el pecho descubierto y una gran masa de pelo cubría todo su cuerpo.

—Greyback —escupió con repudio, al fin cuando los hombres estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo.

Los licántropos amainaron la marcha, hasta detenerse por completo.

—¡Pero miren quien está aquí —dijo con entusiasmo el que caminaba al frente del grupo y que, al parecer, era el jefe.

—He recibido información de que intentan unirse a las filas de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

—Le han informado bien —confirmó el mismo hombre que había hablado con anterioridad—. Y ahora si no te importa, traidor de mierda, tenemos prisa.

—Creo que ya hemos hablado del tema.

—Sí, lo hemos hecho. Me atrevería a asegurar que demasiadas veces. De cualquier modo, dudo que tú y tus amiguitos puedan superar la oferta del Señor Tenebroso. Él nos ofrece sangre, mucha sangre. Sangre de muggles sucios.

—Así no funcionan las cosas —soltó él con los dientes apretados, hablando muy despacio.

—Créeme que ya he escuchado bastante de ti, sobre el bien y el mal y todas esas imbecilidades. ¡Puedes tragártelas! ¡Soto! ¡Blower! ¡Keiso! —tres de los hombres más fuertes aparecieron detrás de Greyback—. Háganlo pasar un buen rato. Lástima que no pueda quedarme a disfrutar de la función, pero como ya te dije tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que derrochar mi valioso tiempo con un estúpido traidor. ¡Diviértanse!

Luego con un rápido movimiento de su peluda mano izquierda, el resto de los licántropos lo siguieron, hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad a gran velocidad. Se vio solo con ese trío de hombres lobo. Podía desaparecerse en ese instante, pero quería quedarse, quería oler la sangre, necesitaba acción, necesitaba la emoción del peligro. Mostró sus dientes dando un paso hacia delante. Sus facciones se tensaron y sus ojos se achicaron formando una imagen tétrica.

—Al fin solos —dijo el más grande y fornido de los tres—. No sabes los deseos que tenía de ponerte una mano encima.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente y se lanzó sobre él como una alimaña. Hincándole con fuerza las uñas en sus hombros. Él gruñó de dolor, lo estaba disfrutando. Al menos ese era un dolor real y no era nada comparado con la acidez que estaba sintiendo en su corazón. Se lo quitó de encima de un manotazo. Se puso de pie, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta los otros dos se habían lanzado sobre él, tumbándolo una vez más en la tierra. Su cabeza se golpeó contra una roca. Por un momento sintió todo a su alrededor dar vueltas y sus ojos insistieron en cerrarse pero luchó por mantenerlos abiertos.

—Eso te pasa por traidor —escupió uno que no aparentaba más de 18 años, mientras lo pateaba en el estómago y los otros dos se carcajeaban. Continuaron pateándolo y encajándole sus afiladas uñas en el rostro. Un hilo de sangre recorría sus labios. Sacó la varita de su túnica y lanzó varios hechizos aturdidores. Estaba muy mareado, pero pudo ver como uno de los hombres caía al suelo inconciente. Se sentía desfallecer, al menos así dejaría de sufrir. Sentía que sus fuerzas flaqueaban. Era mejor así, dejar de pensar, dejarse ir, pero la imagen de Tonks llegó a su mente: frágil, delicada y supo que no podía dejarla sola en medio de esta guerra. Pensó en Tonks, en lo poco y a la vez mucho que habían vivido juntos. Pensó en sus ojos penetrando los de él buscando respuestas. Pensó en el hijo que ella estaba por tener. Invocó su patronus, que rápidamente tomó forma de un lobo salvaje y se perdió en la espesura del bosque. No quería que nadie viniera por él, sencillamente quería hacerle saber que a pesar de todo la amaba más que a su propia vida.

—¿Qué? ¿Llamando a tus amigos por ayuda? —se burló uno de ellos, pero él pudo ver un atisbo de miedo en su voz. Esa era magia demasiado pura para ellos. Con un rápido movimiento, el hombre-lobo que estaba más cerca de él, le arrebató la varita de las manos. Él no tenía fuerzas para impedirlo.

Pasaron algunos segundos, tal vez minutos. Todo comenzaba a desvanecerse ante sus ojos, sólo podía ver el interior de sus párpados. "Oh Remus" escuchó a alguien gritarle desde un lugar muy lejano. "Remus. ¡Qué diablos!" era la voz de una mujer. La voz silbaba desde muy lejos y aún así el pudo distinguir la angustia que la embargaba. Pudo notar que quien quiera que fuera que estuviera gritando su nombre, estaba totalmente aterrada. "¡Remus! ¿Qué te han hecho?".

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la dueña de esa voz era Nymphadora, su Dora. Él no podía estar soñando, lo que significaba que ella estaba ahí afuera, sola, con ese trío de salvajes. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para conseguir abrir los ojos.

—Mantente alejada —su voz sonó muy débil, más débil de lo que él pensó que podría llegar a escucharse.

—¡Pero miren que tierno! No fue a tus amiguitos a quienes mandaste a buscar después de todo, si no a tu mujercita —dijo el más joven de los tres —Muy linda, por cierto —trotó con sus cuatro extremidades en el suelo hacia donde se encontraba Tonks inmóvil, sin tan siquiera pestañar. Remus vio desde el frío suelo como él rozaba su rostro y luego inspiraba el exquisito olor de su pelo que rápidamente pasó a ser negro. Ella se abrazó el vientre. Desde donde estaba tumbado pudo ver como los asquerosos labios del licántropo se pegaban a la nuca de su esposa. Juntó todas sus fuerzas y se arrastró por la tierra. A su espalda podía escuchar las carcajadas de los otros dos licántropos. Estiró su brazo y alcanzó su varita, la apuntó hacia el hombre lobo que ahora colocaba una de sus peludas manos sobre el cuello de Tonks. 'Stupefy' pronunció con claridad lo más fuerte que le permitieron sus muchas heridas. El licántropo quedó tieso y cayó hacia atrás creando un estruendo. Tonks respiró profundamente, inflando y desinflando su pecho pausadamente.

—¡Mantente alejada! —le repitió Remus. Ahora los otros dos hombres lobo habían dejado de reír y habían vuelto a centrar su atención en Remus. Tres patadas más lo hicieron doblarse, envolviendo con sus brazos sus costillas, a lo lejos podía escuchar los gritos de Tonks.

—Que tierna parejita. Tu querida mujer ha venido a verte morir.

Lo agarró por el cuello y lo levantó con facilidad incrustándolo contra unos de los árboles que los rodeaban. Apretó su cuello con fuerza, sobre su musculoso hombro Lupin podía ver a Tonks. Ella sostenía la varita entre sus manos temblorosas. No conseguía dirigir su varita con certeza, tenía miedo de golpear a Remus. Sus ojos podían ver poco en la profunda oscuridad. Gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro, pero a pesar de ello y del hecho de que su cabello, ahora negro, se pegaba a su rostro por el sudor que cubría su frente, él la vio más hermosa que nunca. Cerró los ojos para evitar que los de él también se inundaran de lágrimas.

—Suéltalo —le ordenó el más fuerte de ellos al que lo tenía agarrado.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? —respondió a la orden con una pregunta y apretó su cuello con más fuerza. Remus no abrió los ojos, el aire ya no llegaba a sus pulmones y abrió la boca para aspirar el frío aire del bosque, pero el fiero agarre del licántropo impidió que pasara de su garganta.

—Sabes que quedan pocos como nosotros y nos guste o no es uno de los nuestros —el joven no soltó el cuello de Remus—. A Greyback no le gustará saber que estás ayudando a la extinción de nuestra raza. Pronto podrás tenerlo, cuando tengamos más como nosotros. Ahora no.

Lentamente el cuello de Remus volvió a quedar libre. Cayó al suelo respirando con dificultad. El frío aire irritó sus pulmones. Volvió a abrir los párpados pesadamente, sólo para ver a Tonks caminando hacia ellos, varita en alto. 'Inmovilus' pronunciaron sus labios. El rayo de luz falló por poco a uno de los hombres lobo. Uno de ellos corrió sobre ella adoptando la postura que Remus sabía adoptaban cuando estaban a punto de morder a algún humano. Con un simple movimiento de él, la varita de ella cayó al suelo. Intentó moverse pero su cuerpo ya no respondía. Su varita estaba fuera de su alcance.

—¡Blower! Ya fue suficiente. Tenemos prisa. Muchos de ellos están en camino. Trae a Soto y salgamos de aquí. El licántropo se movió de su postura agresiva. Respiró profundamente. Su mano se levantó y bajó con fuerza sobre la mejilla de Tonks. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y un segundo después cayó sobre la tierra inconciente.

—¡Nymphadora! —salió todo en un susurro, aunque su intención era gritar, gritar muy fuerte su nombre. Quería gritarle que la amaba y que sentía cada lágrima que había derramado por su culpa.

El hombre trotó sobre sus cuatro extremidades y cargó el cuerpo del tercero de ellos sobre su espalda.

—Vayámonos. Vienen, son muchos.

Los dos trotaron hasta perderse entre la arboleda, teniendo cuidado de patear a Remus un par de veces antes de alejarse. Reunió todas sus fuerzas una vez más y se arrastró hasta donde se encontraba tendida Tonks. Tomó su delicada mano entre la suya, acariciándola. Su mano estaba fría, muy fría, ella nunca estaba fría, su piel siempre era cálida. Acercó su rostro a su pelo. A pesar del intenso olor a musgo verde que profesaba el bosque, el cabello de ella seguía teniendo ese olor que tanto le gustaba. El delicioso aroma a chicle de fresa que siempre la acompañaba. Inspiró más fuertemente para poder inundar sus pulmones con su esencia.

Su aroma era lo último que recordaba. Se encontraba tenido sobre un colchón. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no sentía la totalidad de su cuerpo. Inspiró y volvió a sentir su cuerpo llenarse de ella. Se sentía como estar a muchos metros sobre el cielo. Intentó abrir los ojos, al principio solo podía ver una cegadora luz blanca que lo obligó a volver cerrarlos. Ahora comenzaba a sentir sus brazos, alguien apretaba su mano derecha con fuerza. Volvió a intentar levantar los párpados. Solo veía unos labios finos que se fruncían en un intento de sonrisa. Los abrió completamente, unos ojos castaños empañados en lágrimas se fijaban sobre él con ahínco. Intento sonreír, quería borrar la tristeza de su mirada. No quería verla llorar, no por él.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hago…? —de repente la realidad cayó sobre él como una lluvia de meteoros. El mensaje de McGonagall, el bosque, sus iguales, los gritos de Tonks, ella cayendo al suelo inconciente.

—¿Qué pasó después de que…? —comenzó a preguntar, esforzándose por sentarse en la camilla. Tonks colocó sus pequeñas mano en su pecho y lo empujó hacia atrás con facilidad.

—Necesitas descansar —susurró.

Él abrió los labios para hablar pero ella lo calló con un beso. Él le respondió con ansias, eso era justo lo que necesitaba en ese instante: saber que era real, que ella estaba ahí. Un beso que le confirmara que fuera lo que fuera que hubiera pasado, ella estaba ahí. Ella siempre sabía exactamente lo que él necesitaba.

—¿Tú… estás bien? ¿Estás lastimada? —preguntó él, separándola de él y examinándola con desesperación, sintiendo la urgente necesidad de saber que ella estaba bien. Necesitaba saber que no le había sucedido nada por su culpa—. ¿Estás bien? —repitió.

—"_Estamos_" bien —respondió ella sonriéndole con ternura. Él no vio el sentido oculto en la palabra "_estamos_".

—Pero… ¿que pasó? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

—Las cosas se complicaron en el Ministerio. Cuando vi que Kingsley no podría llegar a tiempo, dejé una nota en el cuartel de la Orden y me aparecí en el bosque. Supongo que la nota quedó un poco histérica porque luego de leer la nota, Kingsley, McGonagall y otros seis miembros de la orden se aparecieron en el bosque. Nos encontraron rápidamente, por suerte, porque estabas sangrando violentamente. Nos trajeron de inmediato al hospital. Yo estaba bien, sólo algunos golpes que se solucionaron sin ningún contratiempo. A ti te hicieron algunos procedimientos complicados, de los cuales no entiendo nada —respondió Tonks atropellando una palabra contra la otra, hablando rápido, no quería recordar el infierno por el que había pasado, las horas que pasó fuera de su habitación, sin recibir noticias de su estado—. De eso han pasado tres días.

—¿Tres días? —aún le dolía la cabeza. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inmenso para poder entender sus arrolladas palabras.

—Sí, los medicamentos que te dieron, son muy fuertes… y dicen que se meten en la sangre y causan una disminución en no sé que y hace que caigas en un estado inconciente y ¡yo que sé!... —hizo una pausa—. Y pensar que mi mamá quería que yo fuera sanadora…

Remus no pudo evitar reírse de sus muecas y el nervioso movimiento de sus manos. Ella se ruborizó levemente, era increíble el poder que él, precisamente él, tenía sobre sus sentimientos. Era una vista adorable: verla así sentada a su lado, con sus manos envolviendo las suyas. El cabello lo llevaba rosado, pero un rosado muy desteñido. Podía ver el esfuerzo que hacía por mantener el cabello rosa, porque sabía que era así como a él le gustaba. Tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y los ojos aún hinchados, pudo ver que había llorado mucho estos últimos días y le dolió pensar que él no hubiese estado ahí para abrazarla, para secar sus lágrimas, para susurrarle al oído cuanto la amaba. Bajó la mirada a sus labios, tan tiernos… tan besables. Siguió bajando la mirada hasta llegar a su vientre. Tal vez fue su imaginación, pero le pareció verlo un poco abultado. Sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza. Se llevó las manos a la frente, la tenía cubierta de vendajes. Otra lluvia de imágenes invadió su mente. Los labios de Dora al darle la noticia de su embarazo, sus lágrimas cuando cerró la puerta tras él, las palabras de Harry retumbando en oídos.

Se sentó con cuidado en la camilla. Tonks continuaba con su mirada enterrada en el suelo. Estiró su mano, podía sentirla temblar. Colocó su mano sobre su vientre, y lo acarició con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de romperla. Ella se estremeció ante su tacto y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas traicioneras. Era justo lo que estaba intentando evitar desde que entró en la habitación. Apoyó su mano sobre la de él, entrelazando sus dedos. Levantó la vista con cautela. Tenía miedo de un nuevo rechazo, de no estar lista para soportar una vez más sus hirientes palabras. Tenía terror de escuchar crueles palabras de la misma persona que tantas veces le había susurrado en la oscuridad de la noche que la amaba. Sus ojos llorosos se encontraron con los de él, que también comenzaban a cristalizarse.

—Perdóname —susurró él de manera a penas audible.

—Yo… —él la calló, poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre sus finos y pálidos labios. Ahora le tocaba hablar a él.

—No, yo lo siento. Debí haber estado ahí para ti, tú la pasaste mal y yo no estuve ahí, te di la espalda cuando más me necesitabas. Perdóname, yo solo…

—No, Remus. No puedes hacer esto. No tienes derecho. Remus, éste que está aquí es nuestro hijo, el fruto de nuestro amor. A pesar de la guerra, de las muertes a mí alrededor, a pesar de todo puedo decir que soy feliz y no puedes quitarme eso. Soy feliz porque te tengo a ti y tengo a este niño dentro de mí que no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a criar, pero soy feliz. No puedes decir que él es… él es nuestro hijo y yo lo amo y él te va a amar a ti como yo te amo: incondicionalmente. No puede nacer nada malo de un amor tan puro como el nuestro. Te amo, Remus y no puedo estar más feliz de tener dentro de mí un pedacito de tu amor. Soy feliz y no puedes destruir esa felicidad, diciendo cosas estúpidas. Te amo, te quiero conmigo. Y amo a mi hijo, y quiero ser feliz. No me puedes quitar eso —terminó hipando y con borbotones de lágrimas recorriendo nuevamente sus rojas mejillas.

Remus la atrajo hacia él, permitiendo que sus lágrimas humedecieran su hombro, le acarició el cabello cada vez más desteñido mientras le susurraba muy bajito al oído cuanto la amaba y cuanto sentía haberle hecho daño.

—Te amo, Dora. Te amo y nada me haría más feliz que tener un hijo contigo, pero…

—Ves, siempre hay un pero. No quiero que haya un pero —susurró. Él le secó las lágrimas que brotaban silenciosas de sus ojos con su dedo pulgar.

—Ven —la tomó de la mano con delicadeza y la haló suavemente hacia él. Ella se dejó llevar pero antes de llegar a acostarse completamente trastabilló con la pata de la cama, perdió el equilibrio, pero los fuertes brazos de Remus la sostuvieron. Intentó contener la risa, pero no pudo evitar que un sonido de mofa escapara de sus labios. Ella le sacó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Sabías que te ves hermosa cuando te enfadas? —ella no se inmutó, siguió sentada en la camilla con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Él la volvió a tomar de la mano y la ayudó a acostarse a su lado en la estrecha cama—. Tendremos a ese niño y lo querremos y será el niño más feliz del mundo. Lucharemos por hacer un mundo mejor para él —dijo acariciando el vientre de ella.

Tonks lo miró y asintió con tristeza. —Me voy, había algunos miembros de la orden esperando para entrar a verte y además si nos ven así… —hizo el intento de ponerse en pie, pero él la sostuvo. Remus la volteó, de modo que quedara de espaldas a él, y la estrechó contra él. Ella se arropó en sus brazos que se ajustaban perfectamente a su figura, como envolviéndola.

Remus apoyó su quijada en su hombro y pasó su mano por su abdomen. Ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su tacto, y sintió el sueño embargarla como hacía ya días que no lo hacía. Su cabello poco a poco retornó a su habitual tono rosa.

—Tendremos que mudarnos a una casa más grande —le susurró Remus al oído.

—Hmmm, no. Me gusta _nuestra_ casa —respondió muy bajito, ya casi dormida.

—¿Te gusta _nuestra_ casa? ¡Pero si es un desastre! —ella rió bajito—. Bueno, en ese caso tendremos que reformarla.

Ella asintió levemente, más dormida que despierta.

—Te amo, Nymphadora —le susurró Remus quedándose también dormido.

Nymphadora se movió entre sus brazos lista para replicar, pero estaba demasiado cansada, ya se lo reprocharía después, tenían toda una vida por delante para hacerlo.

—Yo también te amo —suspiró y con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros ambos quedaron rendidos abrazados sobre la cama de un hospital, soñando con el futuro que pudieron tener y que el destino les robó.

**NA\ Totalmente dedicado a las fabulosas chicas del foro de Chocolate y Menta (pueden encontrar el link en mi profile), en especial a Scarlett (te quiero mucho amix) y a Anya que ha hecho un excelente trabajo con el beteo de este one-shot (mil gracias).**

**Ya saben cualquier comentario por muy pequeñito que sea, me hace feliz.**


End file.
